Dragoon Halloween
by Crown87
Summary: This idea wouldn't leave me alone. What if Xander hadn't dressed like a soldier for Halloween. What if he had gone as one of the Dragoon, and ended up with all seven in his head? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

****

Dragoon Halloween

Crown 87

I own nothing

****

Chapter 1

****

Ethan's Costume Shop

"Hey, Xander!" Willow called to her friend. As he approached them she asked, "What'd you get?

He pulled a toy military rifle out of his bag and holds it up for Willow and Buffy to

see.

"That's not a costume." Buffy points out with a grin

"I got fatigues from an Army surplus at home." Xander said to Willow, ignoring Buffy. "Call me a two-dollar costume king, baby!"

"Hey, look, Xander..." Buffy said, pausing as he pointed the rifle at her, "I'm... really sorry about this morning."

"Do you mind, Buffy? I'm trying to repress."

"Okay, then I promise, from now on I'll let you get pummeled." Buffy said, putting her chin on his shoulder and pouting.

"Thank you." Xander said, rolling his eyes as Buffy smiled. "Okay, y'know, actually

I think I could've t..." He stopped as he watched Buffy walking towards a costume in the corner. "Hello! That was our touching reconciliation moment there."

She keeps walking over to a frilly, red, billowy 18th century gown, ignoring him.

"It's amazing." Willow said, moving to gawk at the dress with Buffy.

With a sigh Xander moved away from the girls and walked a little deeper into the shop. 'All worked up for a vampire, sheesh' Xander thought.

"Can I help you?" A snobbish British voice asked.

Xander jumped turning to see a well dressed man standing there, his name tag read Ethan. 'Must own the store." Xander thought.

"Uh no, I've got what you need." Xander said holding up the toy gun.

"Ahh yes, a soldier. I've sold a number of those today, mostly to children." He added the children part in a condescending tone.

"Well it's all I can afford okay." Xander said defensively.

Ethan looked at the boy. 'Might as well, tonight does need a certain balance on the side of good. I suppose I can dig up something...' "Stay right here, I may have something for you."

Xander looked at the retreating form of the British man and shrugged. "What do I got to lose?"

Ethan returned a while later holding something bulky in his hand. "here we are, I believe this should suit your needs. It's both original and cheap."

Xander's eyes fell on the object in the storeowner's hands. It was highly detailed, blood red armor, with shoulder pads. It left the wearer's right arm covered by what seemed to be a brown leather glove with a chain, while the left arm could be covered by a gauntlet that went just above the elbow. Also, there was a black shirt, a pair of pants, and a red bandana. The pants came with kneepads and ankle high brown boots. A belt was wrapped around the clothing a realistic plastic sword with a red hilt attached to it.

"Wow." Xander said.

"Yes, it is remarkable, but It's been in my stock for far to long." Ethan explained. "I could let it go for a let's say five dollars."

"Deal." Xander agreed, a smile on his face. The grin faltered slightly. "What is it?"

"I honestly don't know, but I assume a mercenary of some kind," Ethan guessed." Oh yes, these also go with the costume."

He handed Xander an old brown satchel, which was filled with eight marble sized spheres.

"Uh okay." Xander said, closing the bag and handing Ethan the money, never noticing how the 'marbles' all seemed to glow as he slipped out quietly passed Buffy and Willow.

****

Spikes Warehouse

"Spikey, Miss Edith says that everything's switching. Outside to inside." The insane vampiress Drusilla complained to Spike as he held her in arms. "It makes Slayer weak and my Kitten strong."

"Really?" Spike asked interested. "Did my pet have a vision?"

"Do you know what I miss? Leeches." Dru said, going off subject.

"Come on, talk to Daddy." Spike said, shaking her. "This thing that makes the Slayer weak? When is it?"

"Tomorrow." Drusilla said.

"Tomorrow's Halloween." Spike said. "Nothing happens on Halloween."

"Someone's come to change it all." Dru assured. "But Miss Edith said don't go, Kitten will fight you."

"If it's my chance to bag me a Slayer, no little lapdog of the Slayer is going to stop me."

****

Ethan's Costume Shop

Ethan sat in front of a blood covered statue, looking at his wounded hands in disdain. "The world that denies thee, thou inhabit."

He smeared the blood from his left hand over his right eyelid. "The peace that ignores thee..."

He smears the blood from his right hand over his left eyelid. "...thou corrupt."

He smears the blood from his left hand into a cross on his forehead. "Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son."

****

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

****

Dragoon Halloween

Crown87

I own nothing

Chapter 2

The door to the Summer's house rang, and Buffy hurried down stairs and opened it. "Good evening ma'am."

"Xander?" Buffy asked shocked as she looked at her friend.

A red bandana around his forehead, and dressed in blood red armor, his left arm incased in a cool matching gauntlet that covered most of his arm. His other arm was protected by a brown leather glove with a chain. He had on a black shirt and a pair of black pants. Around his waist, a belt held a realistic looking sword, and a bulging satchel.

"Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!" Xander said as he dropped to one knee looking at Buffy in the frilly red 18th Century gown and brown wig.

"Thank you, kind sir." Buffy said, bowing. As Xander stood and bowed, she continued. "But wait 'til you see..."

"Hi." Willows voice comes from the stairs, they turn to see Willow in her ghost sheet, the word 'Boo" on the front.

"...Casper." Buffy finished.

"Hey, Will!" Xander greeted. "That's a...uh...fine boo you got there."

****

Sunnydale High

Xander waited for his charges, never seeing Larry, dressed as a pirate, until he was in his face.

"Where's your bodyguard, Harris?" Larry asked mockingly. "Curling her hair?" He jumped at Xander, making him flinch, then laughed as he left. Xander pulled his sword out and make a fake swipe at Larry's retreating form.

Xander began to brief his troops, all lined up and standing at attention. "Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?

They all nodded their heads. "Okay, kiddies. Let's move out."

****

Ethan's Costume Shop

Ethan sat on his floor in front of the statue Janus. Slowly he began to weave his spell.

"Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power. The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!"

As he finished, Ethan looked up, a smile on his face. "Showtime!"

****

Street

Xander stands on the sidewalk looking at the once peaceful night turned crazy. Things were being thrown and broken by people in their costumes.

Xander moved to try to stop it, when suddenly pain racked his body. He jerked back like he's just been hit by something and bent over slightly. In the satchel the eight sphere's began to glow wildly, each finally beginning to crack and finally exploding, their ancient powers seeping out of he bag and into Xander.

Willow wandered the streets in her hooker like clothes, her body left to lie on a woman's porch. Suddenly she saw a familiar red clad figure.

"Xander!" He spun around with unnatural grace and pointed his now real sword at her. Willow looked at the blade and squeaked out. "It's me, Willow!"

"I don't know any Willow." Xander said slowly, His voice sounding oddly, like a group of people talking at once.

Willow looked at her friend, fear in her eyes. "Xander... quit messing around. This is no time for jokes."

"What the hell's going on here? My name is...What the hell is my name?"

"You don't know me?" Willow asked, still freaked out by the way Xander's voice sounded.

"No, I'm sorry but I must get going." Xander said, walking past her. "Something's going on and we...I plan to find out what."

"No, wait!" Willow shouted jumping in front of him. Both were equally surprised as Xander passed right through her. "Oh!"

Xander looked at her an odd smile coming to his face. "You're a ghost."

"Xander, listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear!" Willow babbled. "Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, a...and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed to be a knight or something, and now I, I...I guess you're a real knight."

"This sounds like the work of a Chaos mage." Xander said his eyes becoming hard, and his voice becoming a bit scarier. "I've dealt with a few in my time."

A monster appeared across the street, growling at the two. Xander calmly raised his sword, ready to strike if need be.

"No!" Willow said, jumping in front of the blade. "That's still a little kid in there!"

"Xander's eyes took a playful orange like color as he looked at her. "Is that an order?"

"Y...yes," Willow said, becoming afraid by the way Xander's eyes and personality kept changing. "We just need to find... Buffy!"

The Slayer stumbled across the street in her gown, as Willow and a curious Xander followed.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" Willow asked concern in her eyes.

Suddenly the monster from before appears, this time with a friend. They both roar as they charge.

"This could be a problem." Xander said, dropping his sword and switching to a fighting pose. "You said I can't kill them right?"

"Yeah..." Willow said.

"Then I won't." Xander said as he moved towards the demons/children.

"Buffy, what do we do?" Willow asked, looking as Xander approached the monsters.

Buffy took one look at the demons and fainted.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

****

Dragoon Halloween

Crown87

I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chapter 3

****

Street

Xander looked at the demons as they charged him he waited till the first approached him and then delivered a fury of punches to its chest and gut. The beast fell to the floor whimpering, as its comrade took off, hoping to get off easier than its friend.

Xander turned and walked back to pick up his sword. Looking up he saw Willow leaning over the unconscious Buffy. "Buffy, are you alright?"

The blonde/brunette stirred. "What?"

"Are you hurt?" Xander asked.

"Buffy, are you hurt?" Willow repeated.

"Buffy?" she asked, sitting up.

Willow turned to Xander. "She's not Buffy."

"Who's Buffy?" Xander asked, slightly confused.

"Why do you speak like that?" Buffy asked, looking at Xander, confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Oh, this is fun." Willow said to herself before turning to Buffy. "What year is this?"

Xander tried to take Buffy's hand but she refused and scampered over to Willows side. She looked confused, and began hyperventilating as she spoke. "1775, I believe. I...I don't understand. Who are you?"

"We're friends." Willow said.

"F...friends of whom? Y...your dress..." Buffy said examining Willow with barely hidden disgust. "Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?"

"Breathe, okay, breathe. You're gonna faint again." Willow turned to the male of the group. "How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?"

"She's a Slayer?" Xander asked, a disbelieving tone in his voice. "That's rich."

A monster suddenly jumped from behind the tree Buffy leaned against. It roars, bares it's fangs and strikes at Buffy with it's claws. Buffy screamed as her eyes closed tightly.

When she felt no pain, she opened her eyes to find the armored man with the odd voice holding his sword in front of her, blocking the demons claws. With a quick strike the demons claws were gone.

"Now get out of here!' Xander told it. He watched as it took off, yelping like a kicked dog. He turned to find the one called Buffy giving him starry eyes, and couldn't help the odd surge of pride that came from somewhere within him. "I suggest we get inside before we come across anything..."

"A DEMON! A DEMON!" Buffy yelled suddenly, getting behind Xander. "A DEMON!"

Xander reacted without thinking, as he saw the two glowing eyes heading for the group. He leapt forward, calling on the power of the Red-Eyed Dragoon spirit.

Fire erupted from his back, creating two fiery wings. The fire spread to cover his entire body and left him covered with the armor of the Red-eyed Dragoon. His bandana now had green gems covering it and he wore a sort of skirt around his waist. Two huge green wings extended from his back, keeping him hovering in the air. His sword had also taken on a change, the hilt and blade growing bigger.

The new Xander stood in front of the fast approaching demon and sword ready. Bringing his arms to his chest, Xander shouted out, "Flame Shot."

Instantly, a fireball shot out and struck the hood of the sports utility vehicle, causing it to go up in flames. The driver ran out, took one look at Xander, and then took off down the street screaming.

The armor disappeared in a flash of lights, leaving Xander in his normal armor. He turned to see a shocked Willow, and a terrified Buffy.

"What?"

"You...you just..." Willow stuttered.

Buffy eyes widened, changing from terror to relief. "You are an angel sent to protect me."

"Oh just forget it." Willow shouted as she walked off the other two following.

****

Buffy's House

Xander opens the door, scanning the room as he stepped in. "All clear!"

"Hello? Mrs. Summers?" Willow called as she stepped in. Hearing no answer she motioned for Buffy to come in. "Good, she's gone."

"Where are we?" Buffy asked, as Xander closed the door she left open.

"Your place." Willow said, wandering around the kitchen. "Now we just need to..." she was stopped by a loud banging at the door. Her eyes widened as she watched Xander move to the front door. "Don't open it!"

"It could be someone in trouble."

"Or a mini demon." Willow said.

Buffy, meanwhile, notices a picture on a table and goes over to look. Picking it up, she sees an image of herself wearing a spaghetti strap top. She turns around as Willow comes over to her. "This... this could be me."

"It IS you." Willow tried to get it across. "Buffy, can't you remember at all?"

"No! I, I don't understand any of this! Uh, uh, th... This is some other girl!" the blonde/brunette cried as she put the picture back. "I would never wear this, that low apparel, and I don't like this place, and I don't like you, and I just wanna go home!"

"You ARE home!" Willow turns around and walks away from Buffy, muttering, "She couldn't have dressed up like Xena?"

Xander looks outside through one of the small windows in the door, and moved away quickly as a monster punches through the glass and reaches for him. It pulled away its hand as Xander raised his sword.

"Not a civilian!" Willow shouted.

"Nah, you think." Xander yelled out sarcastically. As he watched the thing run away. Then the sound of a woman screaming called their attention. "Damn it!"

He opened the door and ran out to rescue the woman, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Surely the angle will not desert me!" Buffy cried as she moved towards Willow.

"Whatever." Willow cried, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she heads into the living room.

****

Outside

Cordelia screamed as she ran from a large hairy demon. It had at one time been a kid but now was an actual demon. It didn't help that it probably thought she was an actual cat and was trying to eat her.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed as she looked back at the monster chasing her. She screamed again, thinking she was dead, when she suddenly ran straight into a brick wall.

Looking up she saw Xander in red armor and a huge broadsword. "Xander! Help me!"

Xander looked at the monster, a playful smile coming to his eyes, as he shifted his grip on the sword, so as to hold it more like a bat (or a hammer ****winkwink****) and said calmly, in his multiple voices. "Stand back!"

Cordelia looked stunned at for a moment, but was even more stunned as Xander ran straight the demon, shouting, "Hammer Spin!"

He spun quickly, the swords, flat side smacking the demon and sending it flying back about ten yards. Quickly, Xander returned to his original expression, shaking his head at the memories that continued to come. Like living for thousands of years, yet also looking for his daughter. He also watched as he died and yet even as he watched his friends die at the hands of huge monsters, called Virages.

Shaking his head again, he quickly grabs Cordelia's hand and lead her into the Summer's house.

****

Inside

"Cordelia!" Willow cried as she recognized the brunette.

"Wait a..." Cordelia said, still confused about what she had just witnessed. "What's going on?"

"Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends." Willow babbled. "Well, sort of."

"That's nice, Willow." Cordelia said, looking at from the redhead to the male Scooby as he kept his eyes shut, thinking. "And you went mental when?"

"You know us?" Willow asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Lucky me. What's with the name game and dweeb-boys new voice?"

"A lot's going on."

"No kidding. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the Dog-Faced Boy. Look at my costume!" Cordelia yelled, showing the group her torn sleeve. "Do you really think that Partytown's gonna give me my deposit back? Not on the likely."

"Okay." Willow said after thinking for a moment. "You guys stay here while I get some help. If something tries to get in, just fight it off."

"Well, i...it's not our place to fight." Buffy sniffed. "Uh, surely some men will protect us."

"What's that riff?" Cordelia asked, disgusted.

"I...it's like amnesia, okay? They don't know who they are. Just sit tight." Willow explained as she stated to go.

"Who died and made her the boss?" Cordelia asked Buffy, as Willow walked through the wall behind her.

****

Outside

Several monsters are chasing people down the street past Spike. He looks around, a smile coming to his lips. "Well! This is just... neat!"

****

Inside

"You!" Xander called to Cordelia, as he moved a chair from the dining room. "Check upstairs. Make sure everything's locked up." He positioned the chair to help hold the table they pushed against the window.

"Surely there's somewhere we can go." Buffy asked her "angel", as Cordelia went upstairs. "A safe haven."

"The lady said stay put, madam, and I plan to listen," Xander said, his voice having the confidence of a man of royalty in it.

"You would take orders from a woman?" Buffy asked incredulous. "A...are you feeble in some way?"

Xander ignored her as more memories assaulted him. He saw as his Father was buried, and he became king, watching his friend be killed, yet also killing that same man. He watched as he held a brunette girl as she slept in his arms, and as people were killed by humans. Xander held his head, and looked down and saw a picture of Buffy, Willow, and himself.

"Whoa!" Xander said, as he picked up the image. "She must be right. We must be having some kinda amnesia, or hallucinations or something."

"I don't know what that is, but I'm certain I don't have it. I bathe quite often!" Buffy said, outraged

"How do you explain this then?" Xander asked, his voice switching to cold.

"I don't!" Buffy said, missing the new look on his face. "I was brought up a proper lady. I...I wasn't meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look pretty, and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a Baron."

"This isn't a tea party, princess." Xander said in a calm voice. Images of a woman he thought of as mother leaving him with a drunken, unemployed father. "Sooner or later you're gonna have to fight!"

"Fight these low creatures?" Buffy asked snottily, folding her arms. "I'd sooner die."

"Then you'll die."

"Oh, good!" A voice called as it came from the kitchen. Angel stepped from the shadows. "You guys are alright. It's total chaos out there."

Both Buffy and Xander looked at him oddly. "Who are you.?"

"Okay," Angel said, confused by Xander's voice, "somebody wanna fill me in?"

"Do you live here?" Xander asked, his hand going for his sword.

"No, and you know that. Buffy," Angel turned to the blonde, and looked surprised when she jumped. "I'm lost here. You...What's up with your hair?"

"They don't know who they are, everyone's turned into a monster, it's a whole big thing." Cordelia said smiling at the vampire, as she came down the stairs. "How are you?"

Before he could answer, the lights went out, and Buffy grabbed Cordelia's arm in fright. Cordelia looked down at the blonde/brunette. "Do you mind?"

"You take the princess and secure the kitchen." Xander called, his voice switching to that of a military strategist. Turning to Cordelia he added, "Catwoman, you're with me."

Cordelia followed Xander as Angel heads for the kitchen. Buffy watched the retreating armored figure. " But I don't wanna go with you! I...I like the man with the broadsword!"

Xander followed the stairs, his sword held ready, in case any little demons. Behind him Cordelia follows.

"So what's up with the whole 'I'm-in-charge-of-everything' routine, dweeb?" she asked, clearly annoyed from being seperated from Angel.

"The name is...well I don't know my name, or my past for that matter." Xander said, switching to a more thoughtful intelligent manner. "All my memories are scrambled together, as if they belong to a group of people rather than..." He stopped as they heard a loud scream and then the sounds of a door slamming. "Damn."

He took off down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a vampire attacking Angel on the floor. Lifting his blade, Xander's voice switched to a calm, cold, almost feminine voice. "Hard Blade!"

The fake-vamp fell as the blade smacked the side of his head. Angel looked up at the angry male Scooby, his game face gone.

"What the hell happened here!" he demanded.

****

Alley

Buffy runs between all the trash that's piled in there.

****

Street

Cordelia, Angel and Xander run down he street, searching for the frightened Slyer turned, noblewoman.

"I can't believe you lost her!" Xander yelled at the ensouled demon. "Are you sure she came this way?"

"No." Angel answered, knowing that Xander, or whoever he was, had every right to be angry with him.

"She'll be okay." Cordelia assured the vamp.

"BUFFY would be okay." Angel said. "Whoever she is now, she's helpless. C'mon!"

"Do you hear that, my friends?" Spike said, from his hiding spot behind a tree. At the children/monsters nod and growls he added, "Somewhere out here is the TENDEREST meat you've EVER tasted, and all WE have to do is find her first!"

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

****

Dragoon Halloween

By: Crown87

I own nothing

****

Chapter 4

****

Alley

Larry the pirate gripped the frightened Buffy in his hands, having found her alone in the alley a few minutes ago. Pushing her against a crate, he moves in to kiss her, but is tackled by a charging Xander.

"You don't treat women like that," Xander shoved as he straddled the costumed football player, and continued to punch him. Larry then pushed the young warrior off of him and punched him in the gut. Xander grabbed Larry's arm as he went in for a second punch and pulled it behind the surprised pirates back, forcing him to bend over, and then kneed him in the stomach.

"Buffy!" Cordelia called as she entered the alley with Angel right behind her. Are you okay?" Buffy turned and saw Angel. She yelped and cowered behind a box. Cordelia looked at the girl with disgust. "What's your deal? Take a pill!"

Behind them, Larry attacks Xander with his pirate's sword. Xander easily sidesteps him, reached for his own sword, but stopped. Reaching out, he grabbed Larry by the wrist and twists his arm around, making him drop the sword. He then lifted Larry back up and punches him, sending him sprawling into a pile of trash.

"He's, he's a vampire!" Buffy said, pointing to Angel.

"She's got this thing where she thinks..." Cordelia began, trying to explain to Angel. "Uhhh, forget it." Turning back to Buffy the cheerleader said, "It's okay. Angel is a good vampire. He would never hurt you."

"Really?" Buffy asked, slowly standing.

"Absolutely." Cordelia assured. "He's our friend."

Angel headed over toward the fight between Xander and Larry. He watched as Xander punched Larry, sending him into a pile of trash and stacks of boxes once again, knocking out the pirate.

"It's strange," Xander said, turning to Angel, "but beating up that pirate gave me a weird sense of closure."

"Guys!" Willow called as she ran down the alleyway.

"Willow!" Xander called recognizing the ghost.

"Guys, you gotta get inside." Willow screamed.

She looked back and watched as Spike and his monster gang approach.

"We need cover." Xander shouted, as he drew his sword.

"This way!" Angel shouted, pointing in the other direction. "Find an open warehouse."

"Ladies, we're on the move!" Xander said as he covered their flank, watching the approaching demons carefully.

"Over here!" Angel called from further ahead.

Xander moved over and pushed the door aside, letting the others enter before following them. Turning to Angel, Xander's voice shifted to that of a well-trained soldier, "Check if there are any other ways in!" He then slammed the door closed as a demon tried to get in.

Xander moved and lifted a large grate, setting it in front of the door, along with barrel's that he had already set into place.

"Oh, faboo," Cordelia complained as Buffy clung on to her, "more clinging."

Xander picked up another grate and set it behind the first as the monsters get the door open. They pounded against it as he tried to hold it in place. Looking at the others he shouts, "GOOOOO!"

They all started running, Xander following after failing to hold the grating against the monsters. The grates fall to the floor, followed by two monsters and Spike.

The demons quickly hold down Xander and Angel restraining them as Spike struts around the warehouse. He slowly closes in on Buffy as she cowers away from him in fear.

"Look at you." Spike said, a malevolent smile plastered on his face. "Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb." Buffy backed up against a crate and watched as the blond vampire approached her. Spike stopped in front of her and calmly slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. "I love it."

Angel and Xander struggled with the monsters holding them. Angel glared daggers at his grandchilde. "Buffy!"

Spike smiled at his grandsire and calmly put his left hand around the helpless Slayers throat and bent her backwards onto the crate. He softly stoked her forehead with his right hand, and then roughly grabbed her hair, leaning in for the bite.

Behind him, Xander begins to glow with a bright silver light.

****

Ethan's

Giles kicked the fallen store manager again. After Willow had filled him in on what was happening, and given him the name of the store, he knew who was at fault.

"Now, tell me how to stop the spell." Giles growled at his one time companion.

"Janus." Ethan coughed out, blood dripping from his mouth. "Break its statue."

****

Warehouse

Spike finally noticed the bright light and turned, only to find his minions on the ground unconscious, and Xander in bulky, dangerous looking armor. In one hand the teenager held a sword, and his other had become a huge cannon.

Looking at the blonde Xander grinned meanly. "Can I kill this one, Willow?"

"Yes!" Willow shouted from her position in the corner with Cordelia, behind held back by mini demons.

Xander calmly flipped his blade and stabbed it cleanly into the concrete floor. He then used his free hand to support the other and aimed at William the Bloody. "Now behold the power of the Divine Dragoon. Divine DG Cannon!"

Energy gathered in the cannon, and then fired out in a huge blast of light, all of it aimed directly at Spike.

****

Ethan's

Giles grabbed the statue of Janus and lifted it over his head to smash it. With little effort, Giles threw the statue to the floor, smashing it to pieces.

****

Warehouse

Xander opened his eyes to block the bright light that suddenly blinded him. He could hear a scream of pain and then the sound of a vampire dusting. "What the..."

He opened his eyes and saw all the demons had turned back into children and student escorts. The kid soon begin to cry and complain, not knowing where they are.

"I'm scared! I want my mommy!" One of the kids cried.

Xander: looked around and moved towards a confused looking Buffy. "Hey, Buff. Welcome back."

"Yeah!" Buffy said looking at the pile of dust near them. "You, too."

Cordelia came up to them, "You guys remember what happened?"

"It was way creepy." Buffy explained. "It's like I was there, but I couldn't get out."

Xander remained oddly quiet throughout the rest of the night.

****

Xander's House

Downstairs he heard another drunken argument, but Xander could care less. Names and lives were flashing through his head.

They had been a group of warriors who had saved the world from destruction. They had used the ancient power of the Dragoon spirits and defeated the evil Melbu Frahma and his forces.

Xander sighed as he thought of his costume choice. It had actually been of seven warriors, not one. They had been the Dragoons, and according to Giles' books, they actually existed.

Xander looked towards the sword in the corner. It was once again life like, but back to being plastic. However, not everything was back to normal. Standing up, Xander moved towards his open window. He could feel the power of the Dragoon spirits flowing through his veins. As a smile came to his face, Xander called on the Red-Eyed Dragoon spirit and felt as the flames covered his body once again and the red armor covered his body. Xander opened his eyes and looked at his armored body, his eyes locking on the real sword that had appeared in his hands.

Xander looked out at the darkened streets of Sunnydale, and then jumped to the air. The Hellmouth now had a new protector.

The End


End file.
